The Siren's Song
by Emerin
Summary: Was it a spell or...something else? xSLASH RikuoKazahaya x


Hullo Gentle Readers!

Tis I! Emerin! After a very very very very very VERY very long wait, I'm back to give you a fresh new fanfic::ducks flying tomatoes:

Now hold on! Let me explain! I had writer's constipation for my Harry Potter stories, which resulted in me lying in bed everynight, driveling in my own self-pity and reading Legal Drug.So then I thought to myself," hey! why don't -I- write a Legal Drug fic?", and here we are, with said fic.  
I promise I'll do my best to put out the last chapter of GRAVITY, but since its the last chapter, I'm having separation issues o.o  
Also, I'm trying my hand at Hands Off! fics, so bear with me and pray that I get them finished before the next millenia.  
In any case, check my website for updates and stuff, since I'm practically religious about updating that thing before anything else.

Disclaimer: HAHA! I just realized I've never disclaimed anything before ; Well...not mine...cause if it was, Kazahaya sure wouldn't be "clueless" anymore X3

A/N: meheh, I just love to talk. But no, for real, this is post-book 3. Ok, shutting up now :goes to play withWolfram plushie:

taco to those who review

* * *

It wasn't the best mission they'd been sent on to date. But it also wasn't the worst. Personally, Himura Rikuo had no problem with this particular club in Shinjuku Ni-chome. It wasn't exactly seedy and it smelled far better than most clubs of this type. If it wasn't for the fact that everywhere there seemed to be gay couples licking eachother's faces off, Rikuo could say he was actually having a decent time.  
Then again, it could all be attributed to current company.

Kudo Kazahaya hadn't seemed to be as whiny lately. Infact, he hadn't been very talkative at all. He usually bristled at any of Rikuo's suggestive banter or teases, but the fair-haired boy had been all but ignoring him. He looked as if he were constantly lost in thought, and Rikuo'd be damned if it hadn't started to affect him.

The change in their relationship threw him off, and he grudingly admitted to himself on more than one occasion how much he actually missed Kazahaya's indignant scowls. The boy was so different now. He didn't even eat as much as he usually did at dinner time, not even when Rikuo cooked.

Throwing a glance over his shoulder, he watched as his partner easily made his way through the crowd. Perhaps it was his catlike grace, or maybe it was the fact that his tight black and grey baseball jersey, fitted jeans and rumpled ash hair made him look even sexier than he normally did, so men were parting infront of him like the Red Sea. Rikuo coughed and rubbed his neck absently as he forced his eyes back to the target and not his rather fetching companion.

The target in question was a middle aged man. Average looking, average job, average everything, except his recent "entertainment purchase". Apparently, the man had no idea he had bought a young boy who also happened to be a very wealthy woman's adopted son who was kidnapped almost five months ago. The boy was a stark contrast to the man, what with his white-blond hair, pale eyes, paler skin and impeccable manners. It wasn't too hard to spot him in a crowd.  
Needless to say, the mother had tracked down and begged for Kakei's services to find her son, whom which the police couldn't find hide nor hair of.

It hadn't taken much. Just a scrape of his clothing found at the private academy he attended and Kazahaya did his thing, and that led them to the prostitution district in a very shady part of Tokyo, which led them to Ni-chome, which led them here. Now, only to lure the man away from the boy and take him back to the designated rendevous point.

Which brought Rikuo back to the present and a very irritated looking Kazahaya slipping in besides him on the crowded club floor.

The boy handed Rikuo a bottled water and glowered," I just got propositioned about fifteen times between the bar and here."

Rikuo smirked, taking a sip of the water." You should've said yes."

Kazahaya glared."_WHAT?_!"

"You always say you could use more money." Rikuo teased."And with those looks, you could make a thousand yen easy."

Kazahaya rolled his eyes and folded his arms, angling his head in the direction of their subject."So what's the plan?"

Rikuo sighed to himself and dug a hand in his pocket. Yeah, thats how it always went, didn't it? Whenever he thought the old Kudo might be coming back, he'd vanish just as quickly as he came. "I was thinking a mild Suiryo Marriage Ceremony, just enough to make people scatter. Then we can nab the boy in the confusion."

Kazahaya didn't even seem to be considering it. His eyes just continued to gaze at the man and boy."Anything more subtle?"

Rikuo sneered,"We could always just swap him for _you_."

The ash-haired boy shot him a dirty look and moved forward into the dancing crowd. Rikuo gave an exasperated sigh and followed him quickly (but not TOO quickly), already feeling the eyes of many horny gay men boring in the back of his head. Kakei better pay them alot for this mission, it was hard enough as it was to ignore the fact that Kazahaya was attractive, but throw him in a sexual situation where he was forced to wear appealing clothes and appear homosexual...mrrgh. All the hungry stares the boy was getting were really starting to grate on Rikuo's nerves.

Suddenly, he was slammed from behind, sending him topplng into his partner. They both pitched forward and Rikuo only barely managed to keep them from falling and getting trampled on the ground. Breathing a sigh of relief, he only now noticed that he had his arms wrapped round the fair-haired boy's body...and the boy was as rigid as a lampost.

"Kaza-"

"He's looking this way."

Sure enough, the man had shifted in his VIP booth and was staring in their direction. His eyebrow was arched and he looked a mixture of curious and tense. Shit, were they _that_ obvious that they were headed towards him? It **was** sort of odd that they would want to go this way. There was only the speakers and the VIP section in this direction. Oh _HELL_!

Kazahaya shifted in his arms and, to Rikuo's shock, started to grind his hips, in time to the music, back into the brunette's lap. Rikuo stood there, stunned, as the boy undulated against him. His arms lifted and wove round Rikuo's neck, his head turning sideways to rest against the taller boy's shoulder. Rikuo didn't know what to do. Yes, he knew their cover could get blown if he didn't play along, but...should he? They were already walking a fine line back at the high school in the mountains. And he'd only barely gotten them back to normal a week after their return. But now that the blond was acting so strangely, was it wise to further tamper with things? Shit!

Kazahaya nudged Rikuo's head, sending him a meaningful look. Reluctantly, the brunette started to reciprocate the movements. Finding the beat seemed easy and timing his rolls with Kazahaya's even easier. Why did this feel so natural? Where was everyone going? Had Kazahaya's eyes always been so amber?

_listen as the wind blows from across the great divide_  
_voices trapped in yearning_  
_memories trapped in time_

Rikuo's breath quickened as they continued to dance a slow, methodical rythym only the two of them seemed to know.

_the night is my companion and solitude my guide_  
_would i spend forever here and not be satisfied?_

Kazahaya's hand drifted down and held onto the bruntte's arm wrapped round his waist. His eyes flashed in the multi-colored lights, making them look enchanting and vividly alive.

_through this world i've stumbled_  
_so many times betrayed_  
_trying to find an honest word_  
_to find the truth enslaved_

Rikuo held the boy closer, all too aware of an intoxicating aroma that seemed to be emanating from him. His hair was soft against his neck, his hands strong round his forearm and his body warm...so warm...

_you speak to me in riddles and_  
_you speak to me in ryhmes_

Rikuo leant down, his lips grazing his partner's ear, and tried to mutter a coherent thought about why they were dancing when the man had looked away, but the thought never made it to his mouth. Instead, he murmured sighs and groans, his skin starting to prickle.

_my body aches to breathe your breath_  
_your words keep me alive_

Kazahaya tilted his head to the side, allowing Rikuo to plant light, chaste kisses up and down the long expanse of creamy skin. The blond sighed, his body curling backwards to leave no space at all between the two of them. His eyes slid to half-mast as Rikuo's kisses became more eager.

_into this night i wander_  
_it's morning that i dread_  
_another day of knowing of the path i fear to tread_

Rikuo pulled a section of pale skin between his teeth and Kazahaya moaned.

_into the sea of waking dreams_  
_i follow without pride_

Kazahaya wove his fingers through Rikuo's thick ebony hair and angled his head in.

_nothing stands between us here_  
_and i won't be denied_

Rikuo breathed in deeply, his eyelids feeling heavy as Kazahaya drew ever closer.

_and i would be the one to hold you down_

"Kaza-kun..."

_kiss you so hard_

"Ri-kun..."

_i'll take your breath away_

Sweet, soft lips brushed over his tentatively at first; he inhaled, and Rikuo pressed firmly back.

_and after i'd wipe away the tears_

The brunette felt more than heard the boy whimper with pleasure as their lips parted, tongues reaching out to touch. Rikuo reached up to cradle the boy's jaw and he watched as emotions raced across honey eyes that had never been there any other time he'd looked. Kazahaya gripped his hair tighter, another whimper leaving his lips and he closed his eyes.

_just close your eyes, dear_

Rikuo watched the look of pleasure on the boy's face a few moments longer before he himself gave into the wonderful feel of full lips caressing his.

And just like that, the spell was broken.

Rikuo popped his eyes back open to see that Kazahaya had done the same. They looked at eachother in mortified shock before they leapt apart, accidenly jarring a few dancers.

Rikuo held a hand to his mouth, feeling his face burn. God damn, what the hell was that? What had gotten into him to do such a thing? Kazahaya was frowning at him, as if trying to figure out a difficult puzzle.

At first, he didn't even notice the gentle tug at his beltloop, he was too busy staring at his blond friend in confusion. Another more firm tug brought Rikuo's attention to his pants and to his surprise, the very boy they were after.

He smiled warmly and slipped his small hand round Rikuo's wrist.

"I'm ready to go home now." He said. Rikuo felt a sort of sleepy relaxation wash over him. The boy's voice was like wind chimes on a warm summer's day.

"Ok." He dumbly replied.

After the boy had grabbed Kazahaya's wrist as well, they quickly slipped out the back entrance of the club and vanished into the dark night.

---------------

"So I take it you two had no problems?" Kakei asked innocently, though his simpering smile was almost too much to witness.

Rikuo drug a hand through his hair and looked out the window of their apartment.

"No, no problems." Kazahaya answered for him. His smile was almost as fake.

"I see," Kakei replied, his eyes glinting. That look only meant he knew EXACTLY what had transpired in the din of the nightclub.

"So the boy's home, safe and sound, and mommy's happy as hell. I'd say that's a mission well done." Saiga spoke up, setting down rice bowls infront of the boys.

Kazahaya sniffed at his bowl before picking it up and heading into the kitchen with it. Kakei seemed surprised at this and Saiga blinked.

"I assume more went on tonight than you're letting on." Kakei said, peering at Rikuo over the rim of his glasses.

Rikuo shifted under the man's piercing gaze. Oh geez, the guy already knew what happened. MUST he draw things out like this and make it worse than it already was?

"What happened? Lil' Rikuo get the better of you?" Saiga chuckled, but stopped all too short at the blush that sprung up on the brunette's cheeks. "Oh gah- _No!_...Damn.Well, that explains alot, doesn't it?"

Rikuo grimaced." Nothing happened, ok? _Nothing._"

Kakei smiled."Oh, I very much doubt nothing happened, not with our target being who he was."

Rikuo cringed again, letting out a heavy sigh. He should've seen this coming."Great...Who was he anyway?"

"Oh, well, the mother filled us in on the little guy's, er, _peculiar_ abilities."

Rikuo rose a brow."Peculiar?"

Kakei's smile grew to monsterous proportions." Yes. Seems he's a descendant of a siren clan that was allegedly the first and only to mate with human males. What's also amazing, is that his birth father was telepathic." At this, Kakei grinned." Fascinating combination, no?"

Rikuo grumbled and idly poked a chopstick at his rice.

Kakei tapped his chin thoughtfully," That would mean, he could entrance people by a song he would sing into their minds, all through eye contact. Amazing. Simply amazing."

Rikuo somehow found little comfort in this all-too-late fact and rose from his chair."Urm, yes. Well, I'm tired, I better get to bed."

Kakei smirked," Yes. Can't have you dozing off at work tomorrow, can we?"

Saiga was too busy smirking in that irritatingly superior way he was prone to doing to add to this comment, so he just followed Kakei out the door, his hand doing obscene things to the blond's rear end.

Rikuo first off drove that scene from his mind, then started on staring at the wall of his bedroom in an effort to then drive away memories of that night. How long would it take to forget how Kazahaya felt in his arms, all warm and firm? What would it take to forget how full he felt inside as he kissed Kazahaya, and was kissed back?

Because it was all a lie. It had just been the boy's song. Nothing more. Kazahaya didn't feel anything for him, other than irritation. Just like _he_ didn't feel anything for the amber-eyed boy.

Rikuo squeezed his eyes shut, his fingers gripping the thighs of his jeans. A pain was blooming in his chest, and it felt all too familiar.

Damn it. This was why he didn't want to open up to anyone. It hurt. It always hurt. The void Tsukiko left was still gaping and fresh...and he'd tried to fill it with a lie. A stupid, spell-induced lie.  
A low, choked sob escaped his throat and a lone tear trickled down his cheek.

"So it was a spell?"

Rikuo jerked his head up, going rigid. A silohuette of someone slender emerged from the doorway and joined his on the wall. The brunette hastily wiped away his tear, composed himself and turned. "Seems to be that way."

Kazahaya lowered his eyes, his posture weakening a little."Oh."

Rikuo stared at him for awhile, wondering if he would continue the conversaton, wondering if he'd bring up what happened or let it be written off as result of another one of Kakei's crazy missions. He wished...No. No he didn't wish. He didn't wish anything.

"It wasn't for me."

Rikuo's brow furrowed." What?"

Kazahaya licked his lips, then looked back up, tears shining in his eyes."It wasn't a spell for me."

Rikuo had to take a few moments to process those words, and even then it didn't make sense.

"I mean, yeah, I heard the song and yeah, it made me want to do stuff to you, but that wasn't why I danced with you or...or..."

Rikuo frowned more, his heartbeat picking up with each breath."Then what made you?"

The boy paused, his eyes darting round the room, as if it held the words he needed. Finally deciding he'd get no help from the walls, Kazahaya turned back to Rikuo, a look of fear in his gaze."I did it because...because I'm inlove with you."

The brunette faltered, all but choking on his tongue."Whazzit?"

Kazahaya wrung his hands in nervous circles and Rikuo was idly reminded of a mission shared under a beautiful cherry tree."I'm inlove with you, Rikuo...I have been since we got back from the academy.I-I've been fighting with it, cause I wasn't even sure what I was feeling...But I knew it was something different...Nayuki put it into my head and I guess I started seeing you in a different light. And I admit, it felt kinda good that everyone thought we were dating...I'd never felt that before, like I belonged to someone and they belonged to me."

Rikuo stared, his mouth refusing to form words and his brain all but lost to him.

"I know I've been acting weird lately, but it was only because since I realized my own feelings, I didn't know how to act around you. I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't know whether to be the same or be different. I...I've never done this before...Oh god, I'm screwing this up, aren't I? Let me try this again..."

"No." Rikuo heard himself say."There's no need."

Kazahaya seemed fearful at first, he even began to back up. But Rikuo caught his wrist and drew him close.

"There's no need because I know what you're saying." He said. He reached up and held the boy's cheek, rubbing his thumb across that soft, smooth skin."I know because I feel the same way."

Kazahaya's eyes lit up, a smile broke across his face and it was as if the strange, zombie-like Kudo had never even existed. Then he was smiling sheepishly, a blush staining his cheeks."W-what happens now?"

Rikuo smirked ferally,"Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea."

Kazahaya whimpered as his lips were taken in a passionate kiss, and the boys were lost once again. This time to a spell all their own.


End file.
